Mientras Estabas Fuera
by Marissa MO
Summary: Edward rompió mi corazón y yo decidí huir para no enfrentar el escándalo de su indiscreción. Al llegar a mi destino conocí a Jacob Black. ¿Se puede amar a dos personas? Estoy 100% segura de que amo a Edward, pero con Jacob he descubierto cosas de mí que ignoraba. ¿Me estaré volviendo loca?


_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama es completamente de mi cabecita loca.**_

* * *

**La Noticia**

La noticia se había regado como la pólvora.

Los encabezados eran de lo más groseros e hirientes, pero el que más me dolió, era el titular que decía: **"CULLEN TIENE UN A REPUTACIÓN, SWAN ESPERARÁ PARA SIEMPRE"**.

Había una foto de Edward en su yate, cerca de una playa en donde se notaba que estaba pasando un buen rato con su rubia exnovia, al lado de ella estaba una foto mía que habían tomado hace meses cuando se había anunciado nuestro compromiso.

Decía:

_Poco queda que explicar ya que una imagen vale más que mil palabras y las imágenes tomadas el fin de semana dan mucho de qué hablar. Se suponía que Cullen estaba en un asunto de negocios por lo que no vería a Swan hasta finales de mes, o al menos eso le dijo, pero la bomba explotó cuando, después de semanas rumoreándose sin pruebas que Swan tenía unos cuernos que no la dejaban pasar por las puertas, por fin hubo pruebas suficientes para demostrar que Cullen estaba volviendo a las andadas y nada más y nada menos que con Tanya Denali, su exnovia desde el instituto._

_Muchas nos sentimos devastadas e incluso celosas de que Isabella Swan haya podido atrapar al empresario que figura entre los más ricos del mundo._

_Edward Cullen no sólo es multimillonario sino que es uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo, según Forbes, es de los hombres más jóvenes en tener una fortuna con muchos ceros en la cuenta y un imperio de empresas que sólo le dan a ganar cantidades fuertes por minuto._

_Muchos quedaron impresionados ante la historia de cuento de hadas… Cenicienta había encontrado al príncipe azul. Todo había empezado con la amistad que sostiene Isabella con la hermana menor de Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen. Ellos no entablaron palabra hasta el día en el que ambas se graduaron. Fuentes cercanas a las amigas Swan y Cullen revelaron que Alice nunca quiso que Swan conociera a Cullen por su reputación de casanova irremediable y mujeriego empedernido. Poco sirvieron sus intentos ya que pasó lo que tenía que pasar: la oveja había embaucado al león, pero después de estas imágenes es obvio que el león se comió a la oveja… o más bien, se desplumó a Swan, dejándola completamente expuesta. Y qué lástima ya que aquel vestido blanco que usó en la fiesta de compromiso era bastante hermoso._

_Al parecer, Cullen no ha querido dar declaraciones después de que ayer se regaran las fotos viralmente en internet. Aún no hemos podido conseguir declaraciones de Swan, pero para estas alturas del partido debe desear poder convertirse en otra ave y esconder la cabeza cual vil avestruz._

_Las que nos morimos de celos y las que se sintieron conmovidas por la historia de amor entre Swan y Cullen, ahora debemos de darnos cuenta de que las historias de amor como esta son pura ficción, al final vemos como un hermoso cisne se queda sin su hermoso plumaje y es arrojada cual vil despojo a los leones._

_Es obvio que el compromiso queda cancelado y que todo lo bueno nunca será para siempre, No siempre se puede ganar…_

Cada palabra, cada comentario hiriente era una daga en mi corazón, era la burla de todo el mundo. Los periódicos decían en sí lo mismo, pero el más hiriente tenía que ser de Lauren Mallory, una reportera que estuvo enamorada de Edward desde hace bastante tiempo, pero él la rechazó.

Sabía que las fotos eran verdaderas, Edward y yo habíamos peleado porque quiso retrasar la boda. Debí de haberme dado cuenta de que algo estaba mal, de que probablemente se sentía atado a un compromiso. Fui tan tonta al querer creer que sólo se debía a los nervios.

Mis maletas ya estaban hechas y estaban esperando en el lobby, sólo eran cuestión de tiempo para que llegara, Sam, el portero y las sacara.

Revisé mi celular por tercera vez… 324 llamadas perdidas. Edward tenía mucho que explicar, pero yo no quería escuchar más.

A estas alturas ya debía de estar en el aeropuerto, camino a mis brazos, pero mis brazos no iban a estar abiertos, es más, yo ya no iba a estar para escuchar lo que fuera que iba a decir. No había explicaciones suficientes como para que yo entienda que él simplemente se fue a buscar en otro lado libertad.

La mirada de Sam era de completa lástima. No quería la mirada de lástima de nadie. No quería que nadie se sintiera avergonzado de que la pobre Bella Swan fue engañada y vendida para terminar siendo la carroña de los medios.

−Sam, por favor, lleva mis maletas al taxi que me espera abajo –Sam obedeció después de mirarme detenidamente.

Una vez que se retiró, pude derramar más lágrimas. Eso era todo lo que podía hacer, llorar y lamentarme. Lo único que quería era que todo esto fuera una pesadilla, pero no lo era y mi deseo de morir se intensificaba con cada segundo.

Con mi mano temblorosa escribí en una hoja:

_Eres libre, te concedo la libertad absoluta. Sólo no quiero explicaciones, no quiero nada de ti, sé que te sentirás culpable, pero lo último que quiero de ti es saber que me estás buscando… por lo que me voy lo suficientemente lejos de ti. Al lugar en donde voy es perfecto para no saber nada de ti._

_Dejé todo lo que me has dado en el cajón al lado de tu cama, no quiero nada de ti, no quiero nada que me recuerde lo mentiroso que eres._

_Tengo que madurar y espero que tú también lo hagas._

_Bella._

Doblé con cuidado la nota y salí del tonto lugar que llamé hogar.

Tenía un nuevo destino… moría por llegar y poder estar en cama por un tiempo.

* * *

**SÍ, ESTOY DE REGRESO Y CON NUEVAS GANAS DE TERMINAR MIS HISTORIAS Y DE DEJAR ATRÁS A UN BABOSO QUE ME HA ROTO EL CORAZÓN Y DESTRUIDO MUCHO A SU PASO. PERO DEPENDE DE MÍ SALVARME...**

**MARISSA MO**


End file.
